New Girl
by angelofsorrrow227
Summary: Takes place before the skitrip and shows another way jake and rose can find out about each others secret plus there relationship is jeperdized not only by that but also by a new girl that seems to have stolen jakes heart...but who is she really...
1. Chapter 1

NEW GIRL CH. 1

It was a day I would never forget. Professor Rotwood was trying to get us to quite down so that we could give each other valentine gifts and as usual nobody was paying any attention to him and we were all talking. Then slowly the door opened and in came a Chinese-American girl. I was dumbstruck. She was amazing. For one thing, she was Chinese like me and she was beautiful. So she walked up to professor Rotwood's desk and said, in a soft voice, "is this room B6?'

"Yes," said Professor Rotwood, "This is mythology class and were handing out valentines right now you may take a seat next to Violet over there." He said pointing in the right direction then he shouted "Violet raise your hand."

Soon the day began and everyone was passing out valentines and have you ever thought how it is so lame that you have to pass out a valentine to everybody even the people you hate. It's a good thing I'm not one of those people who have to have everything exactly the right amount so I had made a few extras just in case. So luckily, I had one for the new girl. When I handed it to her, she looked up at me and gave me the most brilliant smile I have ever seen. Her eyes were a warm brown color that immediately made me feel like this was someone I could trust.

---------------

RING! Finally another boring day over I could finally go skateboarding with Trixie and Spud. It was Tuesday and thankfully, my grandpa is nice enough to give me some days off training. I was walking out of school when the new girl from professor Rotwood's class came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Wanita thanks for giving me a valentine today. It was the only one I got."

"No problem I always make some extras. Hey do you know how to skate board?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well me and my friends are going skateboarding and if you want to you could come with us."

"I would love to, but I'm not free until five, maybe some other time."

"Oh, sure," I said disappointed.

I was kinda disappointed she couldn't go but then I saw Rose comin toward me and all of my thoughts about Wanita evaporated.

"Hey."

"Hey Rose."

"Who were you just talkin too?"Rose asked kind of worriedly.

"Just a new girl. I gave a valentine to her today and it was the only one she got so she wanted to thank me. Why?"

"Oh it's just because-"

"Hey, Jake you comin or what?"

Trust Trixie to interrupt now.

"Yeah I'm comin just wait a sec."

"Sorry Rose I got to go I'll call you later tonight ok. Bye."

I felt kinda bad leaving her like that, but I figured I'd apologize when I called her tonight, but right now I had some skateboarding to do.

---------------

"Hi is Rose there?"

"Yes, can I ask whose calling," said a deep voice.

"Yeah tell her it's Jake."

"Hello?" said Rose

"Hey about today well I'm really sorry I left so fast and all."

"That's okay what unnerved me was you talking to Wanita," She said, saying Wanita's name like it tasted bad.

"Wanita? Why?"

"I saw how you were looking at her you really like her, I just hope you like me better."

"Oh come on Rose, you know I like you better than any one else in the world."

"Well I'm glad you do because I was having some serious doubts"

"Hey uh Rose I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

Well I think that went well. I eventually fell asleep and while I usually dreamt about Rose now there was a new person in my dreams, Wanita.


	2. Chapter 2

NEW GIRL CH2

RING!

"Okay class, please take your seats," said Professor Rotwood.

So that's how the next day began, it started just like every other day, but trust me it was different. Every chance I got I kept looking at Wanita and I saw Rose giving me looks, but I pretended not to notice. Every time I saw Rose catching me looking at Wanita, I told myself I wouldn't look at her anymore, but I couldn't stop. It was like I was addicted. What finally made me stop wasn't Rose, it was Professor Rotwood.

"Jake what is the width of a mermaid's tail?"

"Um..., well you see... I uh..."

"Pay Attention Mr. Long!" Professor Rotwood shouted right in my ear.

Thankfully, before he could humiliate me any longer the bell rang and as fast as I could I was gone and school was out. Finally, too bad I had dragon lessons today, but at least they aren't as bad as they used to be. Like when I had to do Grandpa and Fu's laundry. Ughhh, that was horrible not to mention smelly. Well I had to get going, thinking this would end up like any other normal day. Well as normal as it can get for a dragon that is.

---------------

"Uhhhhh that Wanita is horrible." Said Rose to her friend Clara.

"Yeah I agree. And the weird thing is she dosen't even say anything in class unless she's answering one of Professor Rotwood's dumb questions, which she always gets right."

"Yeah she's so perfect it's sick!"

"Exactly!"

"I have to do something about her, and you know what I know exactly what to do."

"Huh? Rose what do you mean?"

But Rose was already gone heading home to put her plan in action and she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Mean while Jake, at his grandpas shop was having a hard time because he couldn't seem to get Wanita out of his thoughts.

"Jake what is wrong with you can you not concentrate? You have to concentrate to be the American dragon; you should know that by now.

"Sorry I'm just distracted."

"Well anyways I have some news on the identity of hunts girl."

"What! Who is it?"

"Well, I don't exactly know who it is, but we have reason to believe she goes to your school."

Jake was so shocked by hearing the possibility that hunts girl might go to his school. Of course, he knew it was possible, but I mean come on what are the odds? Suddenly he felt a little sick if grandpa had found this out about her then what had they found out about him.


	3. Chapter 3

NEW GIRL CH. 3

The next day after school was over; Rose came up to me and told me that we couldn't go to the movies tonight because something had come up. She gave me this whole story about how some aunt had died, but this time I didn't believe it, because I mean what are the odds of 6 people in your family dying all around the same time. So I decided to follow her. Yeah I know I'm a great boyfriend, but I couldn't help it. I was paranoid since I learned hunts girl went to my school, not that I thought it was Rose or anything.

When I got to my grandpas house and told him that I couldn't stay for dragon lessons he got so mad, but in the end he couldn't force me to stay so he let me leave, but he kept saying all this stuff about commitment, but I was too distracted to pay attention. I couldn't wait to find Rose and see what she was doing that was better than going out with me, her date.

---------------

"How is your mission progressing huntsgirl?" said a deep voice

"Very well master." I replied.

"Good then I need you to do something for me this afternoon."

"Actually Uncle I can't do anything tonight, but I will do whatever it is tomorrow. I am going to be very busy tonight.

"Very well," he said with a sigh.

I was amazed he let me off. Usually I have to do whatever he asks right away no questions asked, but whatever. I didn't really care so long as I accomplished my mission for tonight.

I saw Rose talking to her uncle and I remember thinking that it was kinda weird how she spoke to him as if he wasn't family, but more of a boss. Little did I know I would find out why soon enough. I continued to follow Rose through many alleys and across many streets until we were very far away from where we began. We finally stopped in an alley next to a house. Until now this had been pretty boring, but all of a suddenly I saw Rose change into hunts-girl.

OMG! This cant be happening it's not true. It can't be! I thought, but my eyes told me different.

Then I remembered her birthmark and hunts-girls tattoo, and suddenly everything clicked into place. Now understood why she talked to her uncle strangely. He was the Hunts-master! Now that I was over some of the shock, my brain started to wonder why she had come here, and whether or not she knew who I was. Suddenly I saw a face in the window of the house. Surprisingly it was Wanita. I ducked out of sight just before she looked my way and I saw that hunts-girl had seen her too and was now smiling an evil grin. All of a sudden, I thought I understood why she was here. She thought I liked Wanita better so she had decided to threaten Wanita to stay away from me. Or worse.


	4. Chapter 4

NEW GIRL CH 4

Soon, Wanita came out to play with her guinea pig on her front lawn. Huntsgirl saw her chance, sprang out of the bushes, and had caught Wanita before Wanita even knew she was caught. Huntsgirl brought Wanita into an ally a couple of blocks away from her house and started talking to her. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I knew it wasn't good and that I had to know what she was saying so I morphed my ear into a dragon ear.

"Do you know why I am here Wanita?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Wanita in a high-frightened voice.

"Answer my question!"

"No of course I don't know how could I know….is it for money?"

"No, it is to warn you. Here is your warning, never go near Jake Long again never look at him or talk to him, avoid him and if he comes up to you act like he's not there and ignore everything he is saying and walk away."

"But I really like Jake he's my friend and the only one who is nice to me. How could I do that even you could not stop me from talking to him? Besides, you wouldn't know and why should you care? Who are you anyways?" Said Wanita and you could tell she was getting more confident every second.

"I WASN'T FINISHED! If you ignore my demands, your friends and family will all be killed and my clan will make your life miserable. And if you think I'm joking you will be very sorry or maybe I should just kill you now, it would make things much easier

---------------."

I finally realized I had to get Wanita out of there. So I quickly raced a little bit away and went into dragon form. Then I raced back to start the fight.

"What have I told you about picking on people your own size?"

"Dragon! Hmm if I slay you tonight it will just make my day get better and better now that I have warned this brat."

"I'm here to rescue that brat, and she has a name."

"What! Oh, so you have fallen for her to."

Suddenly she pulled out her huntsclan staff and pointed it at Wanita.

"Forget everything I said tonight I think I'll just kill you now that way you'll be gone forever and at least one of my problems will be done with. Then all I will have to do is slay this dragon and be accepted in to the hunts-clan and my destiny will be sealed."

"Um, sorry to ruin your plans and all, but I have to go, and I'm taking her with me."

I quickly swept Wanita off her feet and we were flying in a matter of seconds with her on my back.

"OMG I'm riding on a DRAGON! I didn't think you existed. Wow maybe Rotwood isn't so crazy after all."

"Trust me Rotwood's still crazy," I said laughing.

"How do you know Rotwood? And why did you save me?"

"If you knew who I was it would explain a lot."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sorry can't"

"Oh, well then could you drop me off at my house." Then after a little pause she said, "you remind me of someone at my school, but I can't figure out exactly who. Hmmm. OMG I know who you are! You're Jake Long."


	5. Chapter 5

NEW GIRL CHAPTER 5

"Shoot, how'd you guess? Man gramps isn't gonna be happy about this and neither is Fu, now hes gonna have to make that forgetfull potion again and he said it takes a while to get this one ingredient and…."

"Why do you have to tell them I don't care I think its so cool that you're a dragon and I wouldent tell anyone."

"Thanks wanita but I cant have to many people knowing you could give me away"

"To who?"

"Hunts-girl. her and huntsman are my top enemys in NY"

"Is that that girl who tries to warn me to stay away from you? You know she sounded a lot like rose."

"Yeah I know" I said really sadly.

"Is she,……Oh……"

"yeah shes hunts-girl"

"oh Jake I'm so sorry. That's horrible. Does she know you're a dragon?"

"No….not yet," I said uncertainly

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I dunno maybe I should tell her I think she has a right to know that her boyfriend is a dragon."

"She'll kill you! Don't do it. Please for me."

At that moment I looked in to her eyes and I realized that Rose and I could never be together but Wanita and I could.

"Ok. I wont tell her."

"Thank you Jake I couldn't stand loosing you when I just met you and am really getting to like you. You couldn't imagine how painful it would be for me," Wanita said greatly relieved.

After that we flew on in silence and when I finally dropped her off at her house she whispered one thing in my ear.

"I love you Jake"

And then she disappeared into her house to leave me alone with some very confusing thoughts.

----------

It was the next day and I decided I had to break up with Rose. I wasn't sure how to do it but I knew I couldn't hesitate, I had to go right up to her and tell her.

"Hey rose," I said trying to sound normal

"Hey."

"I don't think we can be together anymore."

I saw the words sink in and then the shock on her face and I realized this wouldn't be as easy as I had thought it would be.

"I'm sorry Rose ,"I whispered.

"But …why?"

"I wish I could tell you."

Suddenly she got a wild look in her eye and practically screamed, "its Wanita isn't it you like her better than me, don't you. I thought you were different. How could you do this to me?" Then she walked off to her next class. I hadn't even noticed the bell had rang if I didn't hurry I would be late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok im wondering should i make wanita be a magical creature and if so should she be evil or good. thanx please review!

also just so you know theres gonna be at least 12 chapters and maybe more but thats all i have written so far


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

The whole day was like I was walking in a dream like I was somewhere outside of my body watching everything that was happening but not really seeing it. I was glad that now I could be with Wanita because I really liked her and she liked me too and she knew I was a dragon, but I was also really sad because I think I had just realized when she had walked away from me in the hall how much I loved and needed her. I was stuck between two girls and I decided to do the only sensible thing possibly stay with the one who didn't want to kill me.

"Jake, hey Jake are you there its wanita?"

"Huh? Oh, wanita, hi."

"Hey I saw you broke up with rose so does that mean…"

"Yeah I can't be with her and you know why"

"Yeah so what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing I have the afternoon off."

"Well let's do something together."

"I don't think so Wanita I don't feel too good. Bye."

"Bye Jake, see you tomorrow."

What does he mean he cant be with me said rose who had been spying on them he can be with me if he wants its just that wanita keeps getting I the way I mean even the dragon saved her and its not like she's a magical creature or anything so why would he save her? Of coarse he doesn't feel good he just broke up with the one person who truly loved him. Maybe he doesn't like wanita after all I mean he didn't do anything with her this afternoon maybe I should call him…

"Hello," I said to the ringing telephone

"Hi Jake, it's Rose."

I waited to feel the familiar tingle up my spine as I heard her voice but all I felt ws a dull ache. Now I was sure that I didn't love her nymmore, but still she had a right to know that the guyt she had gone out with was a dragon. I decided to tell her, but not over the phone.

"Hey Rose will you meet me at the park there's something I want to tell you?"

"Um okay sure ill be there in 15 minutes."

Click


	7. Authors Note

I replaced a part of Ch 6 with something else due to a suggestion that was made. If you've already read it please read it again so you know what's happening. If anyone else has any suggestions please tell me.


	8. Chapter 7

EvilAngelofDarkness: dont worry i thik itll be fine the way i have it but the idea of him going on a date with wanita is good

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH. 7

I quickly flew to the park as a dragon since I had decided that I would tell her who I was while I was in my dragon form. As I circled I saw her looking around and landed right in front of her but with her quick eyes and sharp reflexes, she had already seen me and had changed into hunts-girl.

"Dragon I have already told you to stop following me but since you're here I can slay you instead." She spat the words from her mouth as though she couldn't get rid of them quick enough.

"Wait I …I know who you are." I said intensely, my eyes focusing on the only part of her face that was visible; her eyes, with all of their secrets hidden behind them.

"Well you wont for long," she said evilly, raising her staff.

She came rushing at me, blind with fury, and so I easily tripped and caught her so she couldn't hurt me until I had finished speaking.

"Do you know why I saved your life at that ski trip? Do you know why I had you captured but I didn't kill you," I said, my voice rising in intensity as I remembered the fresh wounds of betrayal and sorrow. "Well its for the same reason I'm not killing you now."

"It's because your weak," she breathed out, fighting to free herself from my hold, "You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"No it's because I …..I loved you." Disgust filled my mouth, how could I have loved someone who hated my very existence, how could I have loved someone who tried to kill me at every chance she got. Yet, at the same time, she was still Rose, and the Rose I knew, I trusted.

After a quick decision I went into human form and heard her immediate gasp.

"Jake, you're the…how can you…I'm so-"

"Yeah I had to break up with you," I interrupted, "I'm sorry but once I found out I knew it would never work out."

I turned towards her to see a single, perfect tear sliding down her cheek and melting into her mask. Then as I faced away to regain my composure, I herd a only a soft rustling and knew she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry this is REALLY short but more soon, I just have to find enough time to type the next chapter, Please Review!


	9. Authors Noteagain

AUTHORS NOTE: Because of all of the homework im getting from school, I will try to update soon, but I might not be able to (sorry, I have not for a really long time im _still_ revising) my teachers are evil and giving me tons of homework so blame them not me

Rachel


	10. Chapter 8

ok wow, I haven't been on fanfiction for a really long time so please forgive me for this long overdue update. And now, Ta Da; here it is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

Walking home that night, surrounded by all of New York's sounds and lights I just felt smothered. I wanted to go somewhere where it would be quiet enough for me to think about what I had just done. Because of me, my whole family could be in danger…it all depended on Rose now, but with her split loyalties, I didn't know if I could really depend on her. I knew that we had had something special, and that as normal people we were just about made for each other, but then there was Wanita. Wanita knew who I was and didn't care, in fact she thought it was amazing and I could tell that if I kept up my friendship with her it could have turn into something more, but then there was Rose.

As I kept walking, my thoughts circled and circled, ceaselessly swirling around in my troubled mind as I grew more and more uncertain as to how my life was unfolding. Frustrated with myself, I ran down a dark alley and changed into a Jake that wasn't afraid of anything and dealt with every situation like it was nothing. I found myself flying high above, past the layer of clouds and out into open space where you could really see the stars. They had seen so much; seen all of mans evil trickery and deceit. Seen all of the ages go by, maybe they had even wondered about how we would turn out, or maybe they were just sadly observing what an evil planet we were that two people who cared so deeply for one another could unknowingly be fighting on totally opposite sides and against one another. How could I have not known it was her? How…

Sinking back into and then under the clouds, I found my self near Roses house. I could see a single light on in the highest floor. Was she still awake? Was she still wondering like me and unable to do anything. If I knew her at all I would say she was…but then again how well did I really know her. Sadly, I found myself doubting everything I knew about her.

I flew silently towards her window, telling myself that I would only see if it was in fact her room. Silently I angled myself right up against the building and looked through the pale blue curtains which stirred slightly in the gentle breeze. There she was sitting on the side of her bed, paging through an old, worn book. With my improved visions I could just make out the hand written dates at the top of each page and the heading; Dear Diary.

Unable to help myself I softly whispered her name, "Rose…" and without even turning around she said softly,

"I figured you would come back," she started forlornly," …but Jake I just …I just don't know what to do. How could we have never known? I mean we heard each other s voices, and I…I thought I loved you, but how can I? You're not really the Jake I knew are you?" Her diary fell to the floor as she placed her head in her hands and started to weep.

"Oh Rose," I whispered, silently morphing and sliding through her window. "I am still the same person, it's just that now you know my secret, and I know yours, and the situation has changed. I'm just as confused as you. I don't know what to do either…"

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her slender shoulders, and she laid her head against me, with bright tears spilling over once bright eyes.

Ok well its been over a year and I think my ideas for this fic have changed so now I'm just playing it by ear and seeing what happens, but Wanita will definitely be back soon. But for better or for worse…who knows??


End file.
